


Spectrum Device trilogy Part 2: Escape from the Factory

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Spectrum Drive [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five nights at candys, POPGOES
Genre: Bonnie glade and devon need a hug, Heroes to Villains, Mary schmidt is Mrs sandman, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In which Devon, Bonnie and Heather attempt to escape the Spectrum Factory.
Relationships: Devon/Pete (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: The Spectrum Drive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101917
Kudos: 2





	Spectrum Device trilogy Part 2: Escape from the Factory

Devon was visibly shaken as Bonnie and heather helped him get out of the place where the vents had been hidden. Seeing Mick sacrifice himself wasn't a good thing to witness, not the Cindy Masked Witch who'd tried stabbing them and feeding them to the Spectrum Device. "Holy shit! Holy Shit! I can't believe my best friend just gave himself up for the rest of us!" Devon swore in horror as Heather shoved his shoulder. "Keep running, the animatronics are too scared of that cat masked lady to follow us!" 

"I know what's right. You are not trusting me enough." Simon muttered as Strings gulped while they were invisible to the security cameras, due to lacking any heat signatures. "I don't trust you because i never met you before all of this, so forgive me for being suspicious. Of a total stranger!" The last sentence was stressed 

Mrs Sandman froze in horror at the sound of Mike jumping into the Spectrum device and took off her Cindy mask to sob. "God, why did I even build this stupid device!" 


End file.
